The Lost Winchester Chronicles Part 4 - Fearscape
by London A Frost
Summary: When all else failed, when everything was starting to break apart, Sam and Dean knew they could turn to Lexi for a safe haven. After risking her life – after fighting side by side – after jumping into the trenches, Sam and Dean were starting to realize how apart of their family she was and how much she meant to the them. But can they protect her from themselves and each other?
1. Chapter 1 - The Hunt Begins

***This series does not belong to me. I did not create the Supernatural world, nor do the characters belong to me. This is my disclaimer. The Fields Family however is of my own pure genius mind so I kindly request if use is wanted to please ask. Thank you!***

Episode - "Born Under a Bad Sign."

* * *

><p><em>To my Fans of Supernatural<em>

_As you've begun to realize, Lex isn't just a passing guest star. While Bobby played surrogate father, and role model, Lex played their conscious and voice of reason. When all else failed, when everything was starting to break apart, Sam and Dean knew they could turn to Lexi for a safe haven. But her role wouldn't end there. After risking her life – after fighting side by side – after jumping into the trenches, Sam and Dean were starting to realize how apart of their family she was._

_I know what you all maybe thinking… You may have also begun to ask yourself, am I really Chuck? Or am I just another Fandom writer trying to add to the wave of fandom Supernatural stories? If I am really Chuck – why didn't I write Lex into my stories? I understand your questions and concerns. There are millions of fan-fic stories and many of them involve female hunters joining the brothers._

_But my reasons for not writing Alexius Fields into my stories was for the same reason Sam and Dean tried so hard to not get her involved. Much like the Winchesters, I too felt – feel – obligated to protect her, but I also feel – now – that her story needs to be showed to the world. By removing Lex from the stories, plot holes in the Winchester boys' story have formed – holes that only Lex Fields' story can fill._

_So I am releasing her stories to the world known as "The Lost Winchester Chronicles." Believe the stories or not, but it is about time the world know who Alexius Fields is._

_Chuck_

* * *

><p>The sound of knocking woke her up out of a dead sleep. It'd had been a long night of flying and driving. Cancelled flights and bad weather always made for a perfect way to corrupt travel plans. About three days ago Lex received a call from an old MIT friend and fellow hunter – so to speak. Ash was a crazy odd-ball with a good stomach for liquor and a bad sense of style. They bonded during her first year. Being able to talk to someone else about the crazy demonic supernatural crap that existed was a godsend.<p>

His call was out of blue. He mentioned a hunter name Jo who needed some backup in Duluth Minnesota. She was currently playing bar tender and waitress as a local bar in the area while working a case. Ash mentioned a few times how he would've called the Winchesters, but there was some bad blood between Jo and Dean – and of course Sam was missing.

A few weeks ago Sam went missing trying to hunt down some lead about another kid with powers like him. Dean had just told him the truth about the final words from their dying father and Sam blew, just as Lex suspected. He disappeared for a few days after that. Lex called every hunter she knew trying to find him. He reappeared and ended up saving Dean's life.

But the worst part about that whole thing – Lex found out entirely second hand from Bobby. Dean never called her to tell her Sam disappeared. He never called her to tell her he was okay. In fact, they cut their last stay short for some very odd reason she'd yet been able to discern. Lex gave them both an ear full. To Lex's surprise it was Dean who caved first. He told her their father made them promise to protect her, but instead they've been getting her involved and hurt. Apparently, they both agreed keeping their distance from her was safer for her. So far, they'd done a bang up job.

Lex wasn't upset with them, even though she tried. They were just doing what John told them to do. She would've done the very same thing. How could she be upset with that kind of devotion and respect? Instead of lingering on hurt feelings, Lex continued to do what she always did. She hunted. So when Ash told her about this friend who could use help, Lex jumped at the chance.

But being woken up at ten A.M. was not on her to do list today. She desperately wanted to get a few more hours of shut before she went to see Jo. The knocking came louder. Lex slipped on a robe and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she made her way to the motel door.

Her heart skipped a beat and her body went hot, but the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. The last time she had this feeling, it turned out badly. "How did you find me Sam?"

"I called Eli. He told me where I could find you. He said you were head out here to work on a case with Jo."

"Jesus Christ! Do you realize you're brother's been looking for you!"

Sam nodded giving his trademark sheepish grin. "Yeah, actually I just saw him. I wanted to make sure he knew I was okay."

"And is everything okay?" Lex moved out of the way still giving her gut feeling the chance to take the reins. "I mean seriously Sam… with everything going on?"

"Lex… I…" Sam stopped in mid-sentence and pulled Lex into him kissing her as passionately as he ever had. It took her breath away. "I'm sorry I left. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I don't want to walk away from this, from us."

Lex stumbled to find her words. "Sam, I understand why you left. In fact, I agree with it. I agreed with it back in the junk yard when I said we shouldn't be together. Not now."

Sam pulled away. "Right, I know but why does it have to be like this? Haven't we earned it?"

Lex swallowed hard sharing Sam's sentiments but unable to verbalize it, afraid of what would happen if she did. "Sam… look… I need a minute. Come on in. Make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna get dressed."

Sam made his way into the small one bed motel room. Lex smiled as sincerely as she could. She couldn't wipe away the feeling of uneasiness. Without drawing attention to herself, she grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans off the floor. As she made her way to the bathroom, she swiped her cell phone from the small coffee table making sure Sam didn't notice. Lex shut the door and locked it before dialing Dean.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled the phone to his ear to be able to listen better. "Hi… uh… sorry to bother you, but…" Dean was usually pretty good at lying on his feet, it was actually one of his better hunting abilities. But given the current situation – Dean was having a hard time coming up with something believable. "My son snuck out of the house last night and went to a Justin Timberlake concert." As the words spilled out, he realized how stupid it sounded, or so he thought. "What? Yeah, no Justin is quite the triple threat. Anyway, he's not back yet and I'm just – I'm starting to worry." He paused. "Right, yeah… boys will be boys." Dean agreed in annoyance. <em>If this woman honestly knew what was happening…<em> Dean thought bitterly. "But see Sammy is a diabetic and if he doesn't get his insulin… I just… I have to find him. Please. I'm begging ya." At least his desperate need to find Sam was genuine.

Dean's shoulder went straight as the woman began to help him. "Yeah, no, no, no, I'm on the website right now. I just need to activate the GPS in his cell phone." He quickly entered the password the woman provided and with a sigh of relief his coordinate appeared. "Yeah, right there. Duluth Minnesota. Yeah, that's a long way for a concert. I appreciate your help."

Just as he hung up his phone rang out 'In The End' by Linkin Park. He was more of a fan of the old school eighties rock but the first time he met Lex, she was wearing a band t-shirt and thought it was fitting for her. "Now's not a good time."

/Dean… Sam's here./

"Lex, be careful. That's not Sam."

/What the hell's going on Dean?/

"I don't know. But keep him…"

/Sam…/

Dean heard the startled sound of Lex's voice followed by glass shattering, wood breaking and the cut of her phone. He knew he didn't have any more time. He closed his phone and raced to his car. Duluth was five hours away from here. After the video at Steve Wendell's Dean could only hope he wouldn't be too late to save Lex. A sick feeling boiling in his stomach. What if he was too late?

* * *

><p>"Sam…"<p>

"And here I was hoping Sam's good looks would be enough to convince you."

Lex went to move, only to feel herself sailing through the air before crashing into the mirror. She fell smashing her head against the edge of the sink as the phone slipped from her fingers. Stars danced around her eyes. She was slow to get up. She could feel the blood running down the side of her face and the ball swelling above her eye.

Sam smiled and flicked his finger. Her body broke through the bathroom door and skidded across the carpet coming to a halt at the dresser. Lex could taste the blood oozing from her mouth. She got to her hands and knees spitting it out. She went to use the dresser to stand but Sam was already there. He pinned her to the dresser by sheer demonic force as he grabbed the chair from the coffee table and placed it in the middle of the room. "Here's how the game is going to be played. You're gonna answer my questions honestly and truthfully…"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll have the pleasure of torturing you and making Sam watch."

Sam grabbed her and pulled her down into the chair tying the knots with skilled ease.

"Screw you sick son of a bitch."

Sam's eyes went coal black as he smiled. "I was hoping you'd resist."

"How in the hell did you get in Sam?"

"Don't you remember? I mean I was in your head after all"


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to the Past Part 1

_One Week Ago…_

Eli tossed himself into his car with frustration. He'd intended on staying at the library until closing to get more studying done. He had a test tomorrow. Of course he already read the book completely through twice now, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't missing anything. He got a full ride to Harvard Medical because of his grades. He couldn't start to falter now… except that he forgot his school book. Eli knew exactly where it was too – sitting on the kitchen counter right next to his now extremely cold full cup of coffee.

After several weeks of begging, Lex finally caved and allowed Eli to go on a hunt with her. Eli had been on hunts before both with her and John but since he started college, Lex became adamant about him and his schooling. She wanted him to have as normal of a life as possible. She wanted him to concentrate completely on his education. He loved Lex for it, but he hated that she would leave for days on end and him never knowing if she would be coming home.

Since the sudden appearance of Sam and Dean Winchester, Eli began to see the possibilities. He saw what they had, what they were. He wanted that. He told Lex as much. He didn't want her to deal with the burden of this world alone. He wanted to be able to help her when he could. He wanted to share half of the weight she carried.

The deal was simple, he had to continue with his college and keep up on his grades and he would be allowed to go hunting. So far he was doing well, except of course when he forgets his book at home….

The hunt had been a three tonight event. There was a demon terrorizing a small community out in Pinckney Michigan. After a twelve hour drive there, two nights of stake outs, a crazy showdown, and a twelve hour drive home, both siblings were beyond exhausted. Eli was lucky to have a sister unwilling to waiver and forced him to sleep on the way home. He was able to get a few hours of studying in and a couple of hours of shut eye before they got home earlier in the morning. However, his exhaustion caught up to him because not only did he forget his coffee and school book, he forgot his laptop too. Taking handwritten notes sucked.

But Eli knew there was nothing he could do. He would just have to make it home, have a quick dinner and then spend the rest of the night studying. All the while making sure Lex never found out. He wasn't sure how he'd pull it off but he had to or else Lex wouldn't allow him to come with her next time.

A cold shiver went down his back as he saw the dark clouds looming up the road. Eli didn't recall there being a storm tonight, but the clouds were close and he did live in New England. The only consistent thing about the weather – it always changed. He wouldn't be surprised if it didn't start to rain before he reached the house.

The house grew over the horizon. To Eli's surprise it was pitch black. Eli typically expected this when Lex was on a hunt, but as far as he knew, she was supposed to be home tonight. Eli hit the garage door button with some annoyance because Lex bailed without telling him. But strangely he was a little relieved that he wouldn't have to hide from her all night. As he pulled into the garage he noticed Lex's car was still there. _Strange_, he thought stepping out. The only time Lex left her car behind was when she was on a hunt with someone else. But besides John, she only knew Sam, Dean and Bobby. John was dead. Bobby and Lex never hunted together as far as he knew. Eli could only speculate that Lex was working with the Winchester brothers.

Like Lex, Eli grew up hearing amazing tales about the infamous Winchester boys. The stories John would tell. Before meeting them, Eli suspected there was some creative storytelling on John's part. After meeting them, Eli wondered if anything was made up at all. Unlike Lex, who was enthralled with them, Eli was still a bit unsure. It didn't help that the first time they met, Lex ran off intending to die for them without giving a thought to what he would do without her. Even now, it was a sore spot between them. But if Lex was going to go off hunting, he much preferred she did it with someone to watch her back, even if it was the Winchesters.

Eli also didn't like their hot cold relationship either. He could see how Sam made Lex feel. She tried to hide it, but when she talked with him, even about cases, her voice was get a little higher and smile would creep across her face. They were desperate to stay away from either. Yellow Eyes made it very clear he wanted Sam and the other children, for god knows what, and then there was Lex… Yellow Eyes also made it known he was interested in her too, yet they'd been unable to determine why. It was a good idea they stay away from each other, but yet, no matter how hard they tried, they always ended up bumping into each other in the end.

Eli knew he was just going to have to get over it. But this was his big sister. It was his job to worry. And he would make sure she knew he was angry too. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lex's number as he strolled into the house. The hairs on the back of his neck started to rise as he heard "Livin' on a Pray' by Bon Jovi go off upstairs. Lex would forget her phone when she went into town for groceries but never for a hunt. _Perhaps she went to grab food_, he thought. But even then his heart started to race. He couldn't shed this feeling like something bad happened.

He dashed up the stairs and down the hall to her room. He threw her bedroom door open and saw her still sound asleep. He laughed at himself and flicked on her bedroom light. "Geez Lex! Get your lazy ass out of bed. It's almost six!" No response. Eli's brow furrowed. Lex was a light sleeper. She woke up to pretty much anything. "Lex, come on, this isn't funny." He said stalking over to her. "Lex!" He reached out his hand and shook her. "Lex, seriously." He shook her even harder. "Lex! Wake up!" Eli slapped her cheeks a few times. "Lexi wake up, please." In desperation, Eli hit her across the cheek. Still nothing.

Eli raced to his room and grabbed a small medical bag he carried on hunts. He always made sure to bring smelling salts with him just in case someone was knocked out, which happened more often than not. He brought it back to her room and opened the vial. Nothing, it was like Lex was Sleeping Beauty. Then Eli remembered the hunt. Fear gripped at his heart as he reached for his phone.

A sound from behind caused him to jump. He ran to the window only to realize it was just thunder. The storm finally landed. Eli let out his breathe began to dial Sam's number when he caught a reflection in the window. A man was standing behind him, a ghost… Eli barely moved out of the way as the man's fist went through the window. Eli fell to the floor. His phone slid from his hand and across the floor.

Eli spun around to see the ghost standing before him. The ghost shifted in and out of existence, but Eli got a good enough look to know who he was. James McTolli. James had a drunkard father who beat his mother and him. After so many nights of being the man's punching bag, James ran to get the ax from the garage. He wasn't strong enough to his father on. The bastard was able to get the ax away and in a single swing, cracked it over James's head. Instead of calling the police, James's mother helped bury the body in their basement. Six month later, both parents were found dead. After a year on the market and the house sold. Within the week, the father was dead. Lex and Eli hunted James down and burned his body.

James was Eli's first hunt, and the one he remembered the most vividly, even in his nightmares.

Eli scrabbled to his feet as an ax landed right where he just was. He scooped up his phone and ran out of the room. Just as he closed the door, James vanished. Eli pushed himself against the door in relief that was short lived. A screamed echoed through the house. Lex. Eli ran down the hall only stop in a dime. This hall… it was… different. Pictures hung that had long since been taken down, and the color was almost new. Eli's heart started to race as he ran down the hall frantic about what he was about to find, hoping he'd be wrong.

But he wasn't.

Mom, Andrew their step father, Leon and his younger self were there. They were tied down. And a man, a man he now knew as Yellow Eyes, walked behind Leon as he screamed out in pain. His arm had been stripped of his flesh. Gashes and cuts littered his body. Blood was soaking into his clothing. Mom and Andrew were begging the man to stop. Lex – twelve year old Lex – was crying. She was still wearing her soccer uniform. Even though Eli remembered this night, the vision was far too vivid to be his. This was Lex's nightmare, the one she relived over and over again.

Yellow Eyes smiled taking the knife and running it across Leon's other arm. He screamed out. "Don't do it Lex! Don't let him win!"

"Lexi, you can make this stop. All you have to do is make a deal with me."

Lex's eyes filled with tears but her voice was stern. "Screw you!"

Eli made a move forward. Yellow Eyes shot up and titled his head in curiosity. "It seems I've missed one. Come have a seat with the rest of them…" He said using his power to drag Eli to the ground. Eli couldn't move. Yellow Eyes smiled grabbing him by the throat. "And who might you be?"

Eli glanced over and saw Lex – no longer twelve years old – tied to the chair. She was fighting her restraints with utter desperation.

"Lex!"

"Eli! No please! Leave them alone…." Lex screamed pulling and pushing even harder. "Please I'll mak…."

"No!" Eli screamed. "Don…"

"Shut up!" The demon screamed throwing Eli. He crashed through the back door and fell into the pool. He pulled himself to the surface and got out as quickly as he could. He ran back to the door only to find it completely intact, and the room just as it always was. Eli ran back into the room and found his cell phone where it fell. Before something else could appear, Eli ran out of the house and down the driveway. When he reached the gate, he turned around to see the clouds looming over the house and expanding.

He dialed Sam's number.


	3. Chapter 3 - Back to the Past Part 2

Sam rubbed his temples in frustration. Dean only listened to five albums. That's it, five. And he listened to them over and over again. Being stuck in a car eight hours a day listening to the same crap was starting to get to him. He was going to crack. Sam much preferred silence. "Dean…" he began just as his phone rang. Argument averted. "Hello?"

/Sam! I don't know what the hell is going on…/

"Eli? "

Dean immediately turned off the music. "What's up Sam?"

/She won't wake up and …/

"What do you mean she won't wake up?" Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks.

/I've tried everything Sam! She wouldn't wake up. And there's something in the house./

Sam sucked in a worried breath. "What's in the house?"

/I'd don't know. I went to go wake her up and the next thing I know I'm being attached by a ghost we hunted years ago! Sam, she's in the house with whatever is in there…/

"Get somewhere safe. We're on our way." Sam hung up the phone and glanced at his brother. He didn't have to say anything. Dean already had the car into fifth gear with the gas pedal to the floor.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean were in Connecticut on their way to a possible hunt when Eli called. With Dean's capable driving skills, they managed to pull into Lex's driveway within forty five minutes after Eli's call. The brother's stepped out of the Impala. Sam turned several shades of white as shock crawled over his face. Dean just looked stunned. Demonic smoke consumed the Fields House and was quickly steam rolling toward them. Eli stood outside the gate anxiously staring at the house.<p>

Sam ran over to Eli. "Lex's still in there?"

Eli shook his head. "She wouldn't wake up Sam! I tried!"

"We've gotta get her out of there." Sam didn't waste a single moment or movement. He was at the Impala before Eli and Dean realized he moved.

Dean knew when Sam was on a mission. He had this look, the look that not even death was going to stop him. Dean hated when Sam was like this because it meant he was about to do something impulsive. Dean reached his side pulling him from the Impala. "Sam, take a moment to think about this."

"I have, Dean." Sam pulled from his brother's grip and glanced back at the ominous storm over Lex's house. "We need to get her out of there."

"We need to figure out what the hell's going on before we waltz in there half cocked," Dean argued.

"Who cares Dean? Lex's in there. We need to get her out. It's that simple."

"It's never that simple Sam and you know it."

"She's my sister, Sam. I want to save more than you do. But, Dean's right, until we know what's going on we won't be able to help her." Eli, even though he wanted to get his sister out alive, couldn't help but agree with Dean.

Dean sighed in relief, thankful that Eli was the sensible one of the Fields children. "Any idea what's going on?"

Eli pulled out a small piece of paper. "We just got home from a hunt. When Lex was exorcising a demon, it started to spout off some demonic spell knocking her out cold. I'm sorry but this was all I could remember. " Eli shrugged. "When she came to, she said she was fine. It's Lex. Even if she wasn't fine, she'd say she was."

"Sounds familiar." Sam said shooting an eye at Dean as he took the paper from Eli.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." Sam said before his eyes grew wide with concern. "Are you sure this was what the demon said?" Eli nodded causing Sam to swear. "This looks like it could be the Sleeping Curse. It's used to put someone to sleep for all eternity. Like Sleeping Beauty … Snow White…"

Dean groaned. "Damn, and here I'm fresh out of princes."

Sam shook his head. "That's just fairytale crap, Dean. The real curse puts the victim into a coma and forces them to relive their fears over and over again until their body gives out or their mind."

Eli fell into the side of the Impala in shock. "Her fears… who the hell knows what she's afraid of? I mean Jesus Christ! She's a hunter, what can she honestly be scared of that she hasn't faced before?"

Dean chewed on his lower lip. "I can think of at least one." He lowered his eyes. "Losing you… the last of her family." Dean swallowed hard looking at his younger brother. "It'd be mine."

The two younger siblings exchanged solemn looks.

"Sam, have you ever heard of this sleeping curse doing something like that?" Dean pointed to the storm.

Sam shook his head. "No, but I've never actually heard of anyone being put under by a demon before either. Usually this is a witch thing. So who knows what demonic crap got added to it."

"Awesome! Just Awesome…" Dean growled pulling out his phone. "Bobby?"

/Dean…is everything okay?/

"Have you heard of a demon able to pull off a sleeping curse?"

/Those things are bad news./

"Is it ever good news?"

/Don't get smart with me boy./ Bobby voice demanded respect. After a moment of silence he continued. /It's not like the typical Sleeping curse. It doesn't just affect the victim; it can affect anyone inside the smoke and the fears are real. As real as you and me./

"What do you mean real?"

/Your worst fear is finding yourself naked in class? You'll be walking in full Monty, which means…/

"We're talking Matrix shit here aren't we – you know – someone gets ganked in the nightmare they don't get to wake up when the party stops?"

/You got it. But to stop the curse the original victim has to wake up or…/

"Or what… Bobby?"

/Die. Usually after being scared to death or killed by something…/

"We're not gonna kill Lex." Dean swallowed hard hearing the concerned gasps of the younger siblings at his side.

/Son of a bitch. Dean, be careful. These curses feed off the victim. The stronger the fear the more powerful it becomes. We hunters, with the shit we see… our fears tend to be worse than most because we actually know what goes bump in the night. There've been a couple of cases were the curse was so powerful it swallowed a whole damned town./

"Okay, so how do we wake her up?"

/Have her face her worst fear./ Bobby paused. /Should I be getting into my car?/

"No, we need someone around if this goes south."

/Be careful, Dean. I mean it./

"Thanks Bobby…" Dean hung up and ran his hand down his face in frustration. "We need to get to Lex make sure nothing kills her and wake her up."

"Did he mention how we are supposed to do that?" Eli questioned.

Dean flared his brows in dissatisfaction. "Help her face her fears." He popped open the trunk of the Impala. "But we'll be facing our own fears too." His eyes danced around the multitude of weapons in his car's arsenal. He knew they would need a little of everything. There was no telling what monsters they'd be forced to overcome. He grabbed his trusty ivory handled .45 and slipped it into the back of his pants. Then he began to load up on salt rounds, shot guns, knives and holy water.

Sam was there to take out his sawed-off shot gun and several rounds of salt shells for himself. He made sure to ready the chamber while placing several more rounds into his pockets. He took a couple of knives and placed them in his inside coat pocket and then grabbed his favorite 9mm and placed it into his belt loop under his jacket. Sam grabbed a third shot gun and tossed it at Eli. Eli bobbled the gun before pulling into him. "We have to be ready for anything."

Eli nodded taking a moment to consider the weapon. He really wasn't much of a hunter like these two. He much preferred the research, but he wasn't about to tell them that. Knowing his sister was in trouble gave him the courage he heeded to load up on weapons himself. He may not have had a good deal of practice using them, but he knew how.

The three men, locked and loaded, made their way toward the impending smoke of doom. They only took a moment to consider each other. "If you want to turn back, now's the time." Dean cautioned. No one faltered as they plunged into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 - Back to the Past Part 3

The air grew heavy with trepidation and unease. The night sky once full of stars was now an eerie black hole of apprehension. A magnitude of trees rose up around them. The typical sounds of the forest caused the hairs to rise and anxiety to grow. The shadows of the woods moved with misgivings and alarm. Every monster these men faced was hiding, waiting to attack.

Dean took the lead, his gun out and ready. Sam took up the rear spinning around as the sounds shifted about them. Eli stood between them, unsure of his own fears that he was about to face.

"Where the hell are we?"

Eli glanced around at Dean's question. At first he was just as confused as the brothers but then there was a spark of recognition. "The Thousand Acre Woods…"

The Winchesters shot him a look of wonderment. "Care to elaborate?" Dean asked.

"It's what we called it. Before we moved here we lived in Winsted Connecticut. Behind our house was over a thousand acres of woods, which separated old route eight and Highland Lake. We would spend hours playing outside. God, Lex knew those woods like the back of her hand." Eli shuddered as the past began to play in his mind. "One night, she and mom got into a really big fight. Lex stormed out of the house. When she didn't come home after a couple of hours, Leon went to go find her. They came back really banged up. I'd never seen Lex so scared before. To this day I have no idea what happened. She doesn't talk about."

Sam swallowed hard hearing the sound of footsteps stalking them from behind. "I think we're about to find out."

"Sam," Dean called out in a whisper pointing to a tree. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is."

Eli's eyes followed. "What is it?"

Sam took a mental note of the trees and the grounds encircling them. "A Wight." He swore.

"You're talking DnD to me." Both Sam and Dean glared at Eli. He shrugged. "I'm a nerd. Sue me."

"Wights are ghoul like beings." Sam nodded to the trees, which were dead or dying. Even the ground under their feet was decaying. "Wherever a Wight goes, death follows in their wake. Dead trees like this are telltale signs that a Wight passed through here."

"And their mean buggers," Dean added. "They're like a nastier version of a Wendigo but just as scary looking." Dean looked back at Eli. "They're hard to kill too. Like a Wendigo, fire's the only thing we've been able to kill them with. To a nine year old girl – her first experience with the supernatural world being a Wight, I can see why it'd be a fear. Hell, I'm a little scared just thinking about. I mean seriously, Dad got his ass handed to him by a Wight."

"Not helping Dean," said Sam as he continued to watch their back.

A sound forced the men stop and take aim. "I am seriously hoping we don't have to actually walk a thousand acres to get to the house because if this is a Wight, we're fresh out of flame throwers and shit out of luck."

Eli tapped Dean on the shoulder. "It's just a head."

"I'm going to suggest we run for it." Sam offered. "I rather not take on a Wight."

"I don't know it could be fun." Dean joked. Sam glared at his brother. "Alright, alright. We'll make a run for it." Dean caved.

The two brothers worked in unison. Dean gestured with his free hand. Sam somehow knew exactly what he was trying to convey because he moved next to Eli and pushed him into a run. Dean swept behind them taking up the rear as they rushed toward the house. Just as Eli passed the threshold, the door slammed closed splitting them up.

* * *

><p>Sam tried to crash through the door. Several times he slammed his foot into the jam. It wouldn't budge. "Eli, go find Lex. We'll find a different way in," Sam screamed through the door. He waiting for an answer but only got silence. "Let's go around back."<p>

Dean agreed and followed Sam around the the house. Something caught his eye. He turned left and found the Wight standing only a few feet from him.

The monster towered over the two brothers, which was saying something given Sam's six foot four stature. Its body was wrapped in strange rags that almost looked like dead grass. It's body was made up of rotting skin and brittle gray bones. Its face was cloaked by shadows but bright blue eyes glistened through the darkness. In its hand was the skull of a deer. Dean looked almost sickened realizing the deer had been alive only a few moments ago because blood still dripped from the shredded skin and it was steaming. "That's just gross."

Sam turned around before taking an involuntary step back away from the sight. Dean shot off a couple of rounds. Each one found its mark. The Wight was pulled back by the force of the shot but kept its ground. "Um, Dean… I think you just pissed it off."

"Yeah, um…" The Wight dropped the deer's head having found a better food source. "We need to get in the house."

Sam didn't argue. He ran around the side of the yard and around to the back off the house. He pulled open the back door. Dean was there and ran through. Sam followed before the door could cut him off. He slammed the glass door closed just as the Wight breached but to their surprise is disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"No wonder that's one of her fears. That thing's freaking scary looking! I mean with the deer head... I know I'm gonna have nightmares."

"Dean…" Sam called out as he touched his brother's shoulder to get his attention. "Dean… "

* * *

><p>Eli glanced around the room. It looked like his living room. It smelled like his living room, but yet the hairs on the back of his neck refused to go down. No matter what his senses were telling him, his instinct wanted him to run. But where was he supposed to run to? He needed to get to Lex regardless of what stood in his way. Taking in a shaking breath, Eli gathered up his courage and made his way to the stairs.<p>

And that's when he heard it. The heavy breathing, the ax sliding across the floor, the boots hitting the wooden floor. James was back. Eli pulled out his shot gun filled with salt rounds and turned around. James stood at the start of the hall and made his way down, the ax scrapping as he walked. To Eli, the ax was like nails on a chalkboard. It caused every inch of his body to go stiff with fear.

Eli forced down his growing fear with a swallow, raised the gun and shot. James disappeared in a puff of smoke. Eli didn't want to see what happened next. He ran up the stairs taking two to three steps at a time and raced down the hall to his sister's room. He reached her room and tried to get in. The knob twisted but the door won't budge. "God damn it!" He said shoving his shoulder as hard as he could into the door.

Again he heard the ax. Eli turned but he was too late. James was already on top of him. With a swift blow, the ghost used the blunt end of the ax and threw it into Eli's stomach causing him to fall to the ground gasping for air. Again James attack Eli with ax but this time Eli was ready. He caught the ax before it struck and pulled it away. Eli then brought it up and smashed it into the ghost, who merely disappeared before being hit.

Eli danced around trying to find where he would reappear, but he wasn't quick enough. James appeared behind him with his hand wrapped around Eli's head. James threw into the wall with such force Eli collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't sure whose fear this was. His? Or Deans? But somehow the brothers found themselves back in their childhood home. They were in Sam's room. A baby was crying. Sam realized this was his fear. He swallowed hard as he moved toward the crib. He felt Dean grabbing for him but Sam pushed his attempts away and looked into the crib. A baby Sam laid there crying – crying blood and his eyes, they were yellow.<p>

Sam and Dean both heard something behind them. Immediately they turned around to see Yellow Eyes staring at them. "You know this is what you were destined to become. Your daddy knew it too, why do you think he told Dean to kill you? You're going to be my champion. You're going to become me."

Dean had heard enough. He pulled out his gun and fired. Azazel laughed as the blood poured from the wound. "That stung." He smiled. "That little pee shooter won't work on me."

Sam sucked in a deep breath. "You aren't real."

"You can keep telling yourself that yet I'm still here."

Sam swallowed hard. "Dean, go! This is my nightmare. This is for me to deal with. Go find Lex."

For a moment Dean hesitated. He didn't want to leave Sam alone with The Yellow Eyed demon but at the same time, he knew it was just a fear and it was Sam's. Dean nodded and pushed himself out of the room. Just as he crossed the threshold the door slammed shut leaving Sam to face his worst nightmare.

Sam stated down Yellow Eyes with utter resolve. If this was supposed to his destiny then he'd fight it to his last breath and he would start by conquering his fear of it. "I'm all yours." Sam said spreading his arms. "I've got enough shit to deal with. So do what you want with me."

Yellow Eyes smiled. "Ah, Sammy… haven't you figured it out yet? My plans for you and the others? Or what about my plans for sweet innocent Alexius? I know you're in love with her. You are so desperate to protect her, but can you protect her from yourself?" As he spoke he slowly began to circle Sam like a hunter circling his prey. "Maybe instead of fighting it, you should just take her…"

"Are you just going to keep talking?" Sam said. "This is my inner self."

"How can you be so sure?"

Sam pulled out his gun, maybe Dean's gun didn't work, but his would. "Because I know myself and my worst fear is becoming you." Sam shot. His hand was study and his aim was true. The bullet sank deep into center of Yellow Eyes' forehead. The demon stumbled backwards before pulling himself up right. "How come…"

"… that didn't work?" The demon smiled. "This isn't your worst fear Sam." Before Sam could move, dark smoked coursed out of his mouth like a chimney and poured into Sam's mouth.

* * *

><p>Dean paused. He expected to hear the sound of gun fire and fighting words, but instead he just heard silence. Silence was never a good sign, yet Dean knew the only way for this to be over was to find Lex and somehow convince her all this was a figment of her worst imagination.<p>

When he turned around he found himself back outside. He could hear the sounds of the Wight sneaking between the trees. "Oh come on!" He yelled to the darkening skies above. "Seriously, this again."

The sound of screaming echoed. Dean raced toward it and into the woods. It didn't take him long to find a little girl trying to scramble to her feet. Her face had been slashed with blood dripping down her face and soaking into her white dirt covered summer dress. Dean remembered the pictures of a Lex as a little girl on her walls and immediately recognized her. He ran to her side checking the wounds. They were deep, but they'd heal. "Lex, you've gotta snap out of this."

"Leon!" She called out and reached for Dean. "It's coming!"

Dean took her face into his hands. "Lex, listen to me, you're not this little girl anymore. I'm not Leon and for you to wake up you need to face this."

Tears ran down her cheeks. "Leon, please help me."

Even though Lex was just a nine year old girl, seeing her like this grasped at Dean's heart strings. She was truly afraid. Dean was raised to protect people like her. He spent his entire life taking on the nasty things so a little girl like her wouldn't have to be afraid. He couldn't help but feel like he failed Lex so many years ago. And now when he could help, it wouldn't make a difference. Lex had to do this herself. "I'm not Leon. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. Come on Lexi!"

"But Leon was supposed to save me."

"Not this time. This time you need to save yourself." Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out his special gun and handed it to her. Though fire was the only thing that worked on Wight, but he had reason to believe this would work. "You can do this."

The little girl held the gun in her hand. It was heavy. Several times she threw desperate glances to Dean, almost begging him to save her. It almost worked. The Wight appeared from behind the trees. Instinctually, Dean got between the innocent and the monster, before he took a forced step back. "You can do this Lexi. You're stronger than this."

With fear in her eyes, Lex pulled the heavy gun up and took aim. She fumbled and swayed, but her eyes grew fearless. The monster drew in on them. Dean was concerned she wouldn't be able to do this, but he had to let her. "Lex… come on. Before it gets any closer."

The girl sucked in a scared but fearless breath. Just before the monster's claw struck her, she shot. The Wright disappeared, as did the thousand acre woods. The smoke in the sky began to clear. Dean let out the breath he'd been holding and turned back to Lex only to see the woman he came to know. To his surprise, she was still in the same dress with the same claw marks across her cheek. "What the hell is going on? What are you doing in my dreams?"

"Don't worry I won't tell Sam." Dean joked in relief. "You've been cursed to relive your worst fears over and over again and you decided to bring us all along for the ride."

"What?" She glanced down at her hands realizing she was carrying Dean's gun. "But, is that even possible?"

"Apparently…"

Lex took a staged step backwards. "How do I stop this?"

"You need to face your worst fear. It's the only way you'll wake up and make this all stop."

"I'm a sleep? So you really are in my dreams?"

"No, the demon that put the curse on you was able to pull your worst fears and placed them in the real world. Anyone who goes into the smoke gets to play phobia-contest with each other. I'm willing to bet you're just an astral projection or something like that while you're body is back in your bed. Sam and Eli are trying to get to you as we speak."

"You split up! I know you spent most of your life hunting, but haven't you ever seen a horror movie! Geez, that's when people start to die!"

"This is your world not mine.!"

"I need to stop this before someone gets hurt." Lex pushed off of Dean and sprinted toward the house.

Dean went to follow her only to be stopped short by John Winchester. Dean went rigid. He was wondering when his fears would show up. "Dad…"

"Son…" John's face had been ripped apart. Rods and hooks dangled from his mangled body. Blood poured down his brittle fingers. The capable John Winchester he knew had been destroyed, because of the pit. "You did this to me."

"You made the deal. Not me."

"And this is what you do with the life I sacrificed for you? I told you to take care of Sam."

"I have been!"

"Then why is he still alive?"

Dean understood what he meant by 'take care of..' and growled. "He's my brother! He's the only family I've got left! If you had just…" Dean laughed. "This is ridiculous! I'm just yelling at myself. You're not real." Dean said walking away.

John reappeared in front of him. "I died for you. I went to hell for you. What did you ever do for me?"

"I was the good little soldier you wanted. I did everything you ever asked of me! Everything! But I refuse to kill Sam…"

"Then you condemn the world." Before Dean could move John raised his arm into the air and with power – power he shouldn't have he was able to lift Dean off his feet and slammed him into the side of the house. Dean felt his head bounce off the rock wall. Lights danced around his visions before he collapsed.


End file.
